


Depravity

by alieasheart



Series: Depravity [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieasheart/pseuds/alieasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AndersxF!Mage!HawkexJustice Janders everyone :3 Justice starts turning up at the most inappropriate times. Hawke doesn't know what to do! Warnings:DubCon Dark Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

The locket sat on a dusty shelf in the very back of the Black Emporium for years without being touched. It was an ornate oval decorated in a long forgotten script looped on a small silver chain. Xenon had deemed it too magical to toss out, but not enough to interest anyone to justify putting it out on the high volume shelves, so there it sat year in and year out with all the other forgotten relics. The dust around it so thick you could barely notice the locket anymore.  
That is until a Hawke related accident knocked down the whole book shelf. It was mostly Merrill, but Hawke was the one who ended up catching herself on the bookshelf and pushing it down. While the whole Hawke party helped clean up the mess it was Anders who noticed the locket on the ground. He picked it up and for a moment his eyes flared blue. He discreetly clasped it around his neck then shrugged and got back to work.

After the cleanup had ended Anders hung back from the rest of the party and quietly asked Xenon for something and paid for it and the locket. The blue glowing was odd, but Xenon was too tired to care. He was just glad to take people's money; especially when they had just trashed his store. By the time Anders left the shop Hawke and the others were halfway to the Hanged Man. He had to run to catch up, but in the end no one really noticed his slightly late appearance. For once Justice let Anders drink and that made it an evening to remember.

A few days later Hawke had finally gotten Anders home for dinner and she planned to take full advantage of that now rare occurrence. After they both had eaten a filling dinner prepared by Orana she coaxed Anders away from the study and locked them in their bedroom. "Anders it's been far too long since we've been together" she jokingly whined as she sidled up to him wrapping her arms around him. He smirked and said "Three days isn't soo long you know Aliea…" "Lies…it feels like an eternity" she snarked back before pulling his head down into a deep kiss. He chucked into the kiss as he wrapped his arms tight around her and led her to the bed. Clothing started to fall onto the ground leaving them in just their underclothes once they finally reached their destination. Aliea discreetly slid her own small clothes off letting them fall of the edge of the bed.

They both lied there a few minutes just enjoying deep kisses and the feel of each others warm bodies. Aliea made the first move, sliding her hand down to pull Anders small clothes out of the way, rolling him onto his back and mounting him in the same motion. "Fiesty" he cheered as she smiled at him from above. Rolling her hips and putting her weight on his shoulders she slowly started to ride him.

She leaned down to kiss him, loving to hear those little moans he always seemed to make with ever kiss. She made her way over to his ear, nipping the lobe and whispering sweet nothings into it. Anders took this as his opportunity to snake his hand between them and rub her nub the way she loved. "Oh Anders" she cried. "Aliea, maker Aliea" he cried back. So in sync they built up to their first crescent quickly. "Anders!" "Aliea!" "Anders!" "Aliea!" "Anders!" "MY NAME IS JUSTICE" Anders bellowed and Aliea couldn't breathe. She opened her eyes to see blue cracks and angry glowing eyes. He had his free hand around her throat and was squeezing tightly on her windpipe. In the next moment he pulled the hand from betwixt them and tossed her off the bed and crashing into the wall by the fireplace. Her head cracked against the stone leaving a bloody trail as she slid down the wall. There she lay unconscious on the floor, blood pooling under her head.

Chapter 1

The first thing Aliea noticed when she woke was that her head was pounding. The second was that her head was in a warm lap, but it wasn't Anders' lap, it was far to smooth and small to be his. Eyes fluttering open she recognized the small, but clean room she was in. "Orana?" she whispered confused. A small warm hand brushed her forehead gently "Yes…Mistress Hawke" Orana said softly. Aliea tried to sit up, but quickly realized the room was spinning a bit too fast for any of that nonsense. Lowering her head gingerly back onto the safe warm lap Aliea took a deep breath and tried to ward of the chill by rubbing her hands over her bare arms.

"Orana…why am I in your room…" looking down she noticed the chill was from her wearing nothing spare Orana's blanket pulled up over her waist" naked…with a pounding head?" she asked her elfin servant slowly. "Well you see Mistress I heard a loud commotion in the hall. It seems Master Anders left home in quite a huff. I went to check on you and I found you by the fireplace bleeding. It seems you hit your head and I was so very frightened for you I dragged you in here. I cleaned the wound the best I could you see, but I was hoping you would just heal it yourself when you woke up…" Orana explained. Aliea nodded wondering why she didn't think to do that as soon as she woke up. She closed her eyes and called forth the healing energy to close the throbbing head wound. Nothing happened and her heart just pounded away in her ears. Through the pain and confusion Aliea hadn't realize her connection to her magic had been damped. She felt her neck; it was bare, as were her wrists. It felt just like a Templar's spell, but without a Templar, enchanted collar, or manacles it had no explanation. She was far too aware to be tranquil so she had no explanation on what was going on.

"Hawke…do you know what exactly happened before?" Orana asked thoughtfully. "Maybe if you remembered…" she added demurely. Closing her eyes and trying not to focus on her pounding head Aliea tried to remember what happened before. She remembered making love to Anders. Well, she remembered starting to, but not finishing. Justice's voice...not what he said, but she remembered his tenor. Anger? She wasn't sure why. "I don't know Orana…I can't remember how I ended up on the floor, spare that I think Justice had something to do with it" Aliea muttered.

For a few quiet moments Aliea stayed still in Orana's lap, letting her gently stroke her hair. Finally she reached up to her pounding head to feel the bandage Orana had wrapped around her head. Even her gentle prods hurt painfully and her grimace prompted Orana to offer her a mirror to just look at the wound. Carefully lifting up the edge of the bandage she saw a deep cut at least an inch across. It didn't look to be infected, just a little swollen, probably from the hit to her head that made her forget what happened in the first place.

Aliea sighed and angled the mirror to look at her whole face. Her long brown hair was a mess of matted blood and love making tangles. She smiled into the mirror wondering if maybe her hair, once washed could hide the cut until she could figure out the mess with Anders and herself and heal it. As she went to set the mirror back down she saw a dark purple mark on her neck. She pulled the mirror back more and saw five clearly defined imprints on her neck. Fingerprints. "Oh Justice…" she sighed softly. As long as she'd been with Anders Justice had never overtly interfered in their relationship until now. She couldn't imagine why he had decided now was the time. Let alone in the middle of their tender lovemaking.

Orana offered to make her some tea and comb out her hair. Aliea nodded letting Orana stand up. She lied her head down on the bed while waiting for Orana to get the supplies. After a few minutes Orana returned with a water basin, cloth, and a cup of tea. She gently cleaned the rest of the blood out of her hair, combed it out, and redressed the wound. After drinking some of the elf root tea Aliea finally felt well enough to go back to bed. She dismissed Orana and found some nightclothes to put on. Seeing her blood trail on the wall was more than disturbing, but she was just too tired to try to clean it up now. Aliea climbed into the disheveled bed, which to her disappointment, no longer held the heat of their lovemaking. Curling up under the sheets she held in a cry as she tried to will herself to sleep. Without Anders there she found it was hard to fall asleep. Reaching over she pulled his pillow into her arms, burying her face in its downy comfort. Aliea clung to Anders' pillow inhaling his rich scent wanting so badly just to hold him and only him.

Anders returned back to the Hawke estate soaking wet at dawn. He wasn't really sure what had happened, but he was tired so he shed his wet clothes and climbed into bed. Aliea was facing away from him seemingly asleep. She had stolen his pillow again, as usual. He gently kissed the nape of her neck snaking his arms around her pulling her in close to him. She sighed and leaned into his embrace. For once all was right in the world.

For the first time that he could remember Aliea was awake before him. There was a note on the bed beside him saying she had some errands to run and she'd see him later. He sighed, but shrugged it off and made for his clinic. If he had free time it always went to help the poor and unfortunate. By no big surprise clinic duties kept him away till long after sunset. By the time he made it home Aliea was already in bed again. Determined to make up for whatever interrupted their romantic evening the night before Anders slipped into the bed fully nude. "Anders…" she half moaned as he nibbled on her clavicle. "What love" he murmured into her cleavage. "We need to talk about something," she said breathily. "Later" he whispered. He slid a hand down between her legs and gently stroked her entrance. His kisses slowly made their way to join his hand. His tongue flattened and laved her delicately. Aliea knew she needed to stop him and deal with what had happened the night before, but Maker she was already close.

Anders nuzzled his stubble on her thighs in a way that tickled and didn't at the same time. She giggled for a moment until he slipped his fingers back deep inside her. With a torrent of licks she came, mewling pathetically. He climbed back up to her face kissing her gently, face still damp with her juices. Forgetting again what she needed to do, Aliea fell into the rhythm of their sweet times together. She joyfully slid down his torso and engulfed his hardened length. His hands tangled in her freshly washed hair. Everything felt right, everything felt normal. That is, until the gentle fingers became stiff and twisted roughly in her hair.

Aliea felt like such an idiot. Of course it would happen again. Why wouldn't it? It had just felt so normal. So joyful. But Justice was controlling Anders again for Maker knows why. She felt tears stinging her cheeks as she struggled for breaths as he was choking her with Anders' cock. She couldn't make a sound; she still had no magic, and truly didn't even know what the spirit wanted. He began bucking his hips into her face. His rough grip was keeping her from moving off of him. Her arms flailed trying to push away, but his grip was too strong. She managed to move over enough that she could look up and see him. Justice stared back at her, blue eyes aflame.

After what felt like an eternity of rough thrusts Justice finally came choking Aliea with his hot seed. Finally he released her, after what she thought was her last moment of air. She sat up on her feet cheeks ablaze with both embarrassment and anger. "Justice" she spat out. "Ah, you learned my name I see" he said with a sardonic smirk. "What?" she said confused. He shook his head, "Never mind" he muttered. "What is going on here? Why are you doing…THIS?" she barked.

His twisted smile continued as he sat up on the bed. With a few whispered words she felt magic pulling her up as well. Locking her arms in the air besides her head. She couldn't move; all she could do was stare back at him. "What I'm doing is taking back what is due to me. You haven't been fair Aliea. Only giving Anders your love," he said with a sigh. Aliea couldn't believe what he was saying. "You're jealous of what Anders and I do? So you thought you'd FORCE me to get your TURN?" she yelled angry tears staining her cheeks. "Wait until I tell him what you're doing, he'll" she began. "Hate himself?" Justice finished for her. "Well I uh…not exactly what I was going to say" she muttered.

"If you do tell him, about my "turns" as you say, all you will do is make him hate himself even more. I bet he would never wish to touch you again, he would be so shamed." Aliea wanted to say no, wanted to scream back at him, but he was right. Anders would be crushed to find out his body had marred her own. His body choked her with his own cock. "Why can't I use my magic then? If your plan was to just black mail me into not telling him?" she spat. "Oh that?" Justice responded with a cocked eyebrow. He crawled for her on his hands and knees and whispered something into her neck. Releasing his magic she was able to feel the new weight against her neck with her fingers. A collar.

"Why did you collar me?" she asked quietly. "So you'd be more…pliant," he responded just as softly. She felt the force magic grab hold of her arms once more and she was frozen in front of him again. He ran his blue cracked fingers across her brow lifting her hair to see the bandage underneath. Justice leaned forward and placed a kiss next to the wound before he healed it away. "Could you heal the bruises too?" Aliea asked not looking directly at him. "No" he responded briefly. "Better for you to remember" he said, "you can hide them with that make-up the pirate is always trying to get you to wear." She glared at him defiantly, but he cut off her impending retort with his curt reply "If you don't or let the others know about our arrangement, it is easy enough for me to hurt Anders. I won't die if he dies you know."

Aliea swallowed hard torn being anger and fear. "I'll even be kind and let you see Anders during the day, but don't test me. I can easily take back control at any time. Just remember that," he said before roughly pulling her body into his arms. He started biting and suckling her jaw. Still frozen she tried to go to another place tried to pretend it was just Anders and her playing some silly game with magic. Justice, no Anders, she told herself, laid her back on the bed. With a flick of his wrist her hands were suspended over her head held by an unseen force.

Lying on her back she could see the silver collar around her neck. It was etched with some sort of old rune, Tevinter most likely. Justice began exploring her body, cruelly reminded her of her real first time with Anders. Placing sweet kisses over her every inch. A glint of light around his neck caught her eye. He was wearing some sort of locket. She didn't remember Anders ever wearing that before. Strange, she thought as he finally ended his torrent of kisses and forced himself within her. The magic holding her wrists evaporated leaving her free to move her arms, but she couldn't find the will to. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now. If she told anyone they'd likely just want to kill Anders. That wasn't what she wanted at all. She just wanted her sweet apostate back. Even Justice, the Justice before at least was not directly harmful.

It was obvious to Aliea that Justice had never actually experienced human copulation himself. His thrusts were jerky and rough. He grabbed Aliea's jaw and forced her to look into his ethereal gaze. "Don't you want to look at your lover while he's pleasing you" he teased. She scoffed "Maybe if you were pleasing me." He rewarded her taunt with a savage thrust that made her almost double over in pain. Note to Hawke: When your possessed boyfriend's suddenly crazy (crazier?) spirit is black mailing you into sex, don't taunt him. If to drive his point home Justice wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. Each painful thrust harder and deeper than the last. Tears sprang from her eyes as she struggled for breath. "Much better?" he asked cruelly as he leaned in to bite her shoulder hard enough to draw blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning while Aliea was brushing her hair in the mirror she saw a recently clothed Anders come up behind her to put a soft kiss on her temple. She tried her best not to shrink back from the lips that had so tormented her the night before. There were no blue cracks or glowing eyes, this was just Anders for once. "Love, is everything all right?" he asked in his gentle loving voice. "Of course Anders all is well" she lied through her teeth. Turning around she tucked an errant lock of hair behind his ear. She forced a smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I was planning on doing a little shopping, you were going to spend the day in the clinic anyways right?" Aliea asked. Anders nodded swallowing down his disappointment. He was actually hoping to take the morning off to make up for their romantic evening he apparently fell asleep before the other night. He came home too late the yesterday and was feeling quite guilty. Before he could try and kiss her again she slipped out of his reach and back into the bedroom to dress. He sighed, but just promised himself to be home at dinner.

For once he beat Aliea to the Hawke estate. She showed up about a quarter hour after dinner was served and said little during dinner. By the time Orana cleared the plates Anders realized she not said more than hello, good, and I'm done and most of it was directed at Orana. He followed her up to their bedroom and watched her settle into her chair by the fireplace. She pulled a book from the floor and began reading without even a nod to him. Annoyed at being ignored he charged up to her chair. "Aliea" he said firmly. She looked up at him with sad eyes, he could swear that tears were almost rimming them. He anger lost he muttered "Love, I just..." Aliea sighed and dropped her book on the floor letting Anders kneel before her. She took his head in her hands and pulled him in for a soft kiss. He sighed and laid his head on top of her breasts wrapping his arms tight around her.

"What is going on? I feel like you are avoiding me" he asked sounding genuinely hurt. She sighed closing her eyes before responding "you know the answer to that Justice.". Anders raised his head from her chest blue eyes glowering at her. "I warned you" he spat out. Aliea rolled her eyes and stared over his shoulder. "You know you didn't say I couldn't tell him, you just said I shouldn't, you said I couldn't tell the others" she finally explained. "Always the astute observer" Justice replied cooly. "Either way, it's my turn now" he said with a chuckle and saying the incantation to make the collar once again reappear on Aliea's neck. Aliea had noticed that after Justice had finished the other night the collar seemed to disappear, but her magic didn't return. He had merely hidden the collar with a cloaking spell so thorough she couldn't even feel the collar when it was hidden.

The new weight on her neck made her gulp. "Delicious" he said watching her swallow. "I had planned to try something different tonight, but...I've changed my mind" he announced. Aliea looked at the ground waiting instruction. She had spent the entire day researching abominations in the circle library thanks to a Cullen's help sneaking her in the fobidden library. They had formed somewhat a friendship through the years between her brother being a Templar and her saving the young Templar recruit that had gone missing. She may go against the Templar's a lot, but she never went out of her way to harm anyone and Cullen respected her for it.

However it was all for naught, because as she thought none of the circle books mentioned anything about non-corrupted abominations, let alone what happened with the spirit started taking over more than usual. Aliea had decided to suffer through anything Justice wanted until she could figure out a safe way to get him under control. Tomorrow she had decided she would confide in the Isabella, Aveline and Merrill. She barely noticed that Justice had disrobed her and positioned her on the floor by the bed. His face a cruel twist of a smile as he freed Anders' member from his small clothes. Choking her with a blowjob again? she thought half amused. Justice really didn't have any imagination.

Aliea felt terrible for pretending to leave the house before Anders, but she really needed a undisturbed bath. After she heard him mumbling to himself about the note she left and leaving through the back exit to Darktown she crawled out of her wardrobe and asked Orana to heat up a bath for her. She usually did it herself, but her magic was still missing is action thanks to Justice's new invisible toy. "Mistress..." Orana began. Aliea looked up from worrying her bathrobe sleeve while waiting for the water to warm. "It's not that I mind, of course I don't mind, but don't you usually just...magic the water warm?" she pried. "Ah well it seems I'm on a magical time out Orana" Aliea explained, not wanting to get into more detail. "I would hope the bruises would have at least started to heal though Mistress" Orana continued. The fingerprints on her neck, make-up having been washed off last night, were even darker than before, since Justice like to squeeze her in the exact same place to leave his mark on her. Aliea sighed, since when did Orana, she stopped herself, Orana was always this nosy. "I still don't know Orana, but just keep it between us while I work it out. I promise Anders won't bother anyone else. Hell he doesn't even know he's...bothering me" she offered feeling dirtier by saying so.

After a nice long scrub and a slightly early lunch Aliea managed to catch Isabella at the Hanged Man. She collected Merrill herself on the way and they were just waiting on Aveline to meet them. Aliea had sent a missive the night before telling her to do so. Varric's suite was empty as his own missive's return had stated it would be. Aveline came sauntering in wearing her full armor as usual. "This better be important Hawke" she replied gruffly. "Oh, I think it is" Aliea confessed with heart full of melancholy. All the girls in her party sat in a circle around the round table Varric had apprehended for his private quarters. Three sets of eyes stared at her waiting. "So...this is kind of hard to admit, and I need your words that you will wait and hear me out for you do anything" Aliea advised. Three short nods left nothing for her to do but advise her friends the treachery now plaguing her love life.

"It seems something's changed" she started. "With Anders" she finished seeing Aveline giving an I knew it look and Isabella looking intrigued. Merril just looked confused as always. Aliea filled her lungs with a large breath of dirty tavern air. "Or I should say Justice" she continued. No longer able to delay she started to describe the events of the last few days in vivd and disturbing detail. All her friends gave her pitying eyes and waited for her to go on. Aliea bit her thumbnail in frustration saying "It's all so frustrating. The first time I don't even know what happened because he threw me to the wall and knocked me out, the second he took over in the middle of me...you knowing Anders and the last time he took over when Anders was asking me why I was avoiding him. It seems Justice can take over whenever he wants now ,so we can't tell Anders what is going on without causing Justice to just pop out again and pissed. I would know." Aliea unconsciously rubbed her neck where the hidden bruises were.

"And you say he collared you?" Merrill asked timidly. "I don't see a collar are you sure?" she said with a hopeful smile. "Very sure Merrill, he casts some sort of spell to hide it, but I assure you I'm as magical as a Dwarf right now" she said with a half-hearted laugh. "Maybe if you were as magical as Sandal you could stun Justice with an enchantment" Isabella said with a smile. Polite laughter stuttered out of everyone before silence refilled the suite and the champion's female contingent pondered in silence awhile. Merrill tried to get the collar to appear, but without luck. Merrill thought if she could see it, maybe she could figure out how to remove it. Aliea's memory of the rune's were so rudimentary her crude drawing was pushed aside after a few tense moments.

After several hours they came up with nothing past leaving things as they were until Justice showed more of his hand. None of the three wanted to leave Hawke to go back to her house to him, but if Justice's threats proved true, he may hurt or kill Anders if Hawke was too tardy. They settled for getting her completely tossed before dropping her off at the mansion at dinner time. Aveline left instructions with Bodahn to send word if he felt the Lady Hawke needed any assistance. The three walked slowly away from the Hawke estate together in silence. "We can't really leave her to Justice's cruel treatment can we?" Aveline squeezed out trying to hide any emotion in the loaded statement. "It's what she wants" Isabella exclaimed with a sad tenor. "Sometimes" she went on "it's what you have to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Anders picked at his food uncomfortably. Aliea was late for dinner again. He worried she was just making up excuses to avoid him. He was absolutely right and little did he know that the moment before he would ask her about it Justice would take the liberty of throwing him into the background of his mind. It wasn't like before where Anders watched in horror as Justice almost killed that mage girl or attacked the templars. This was more like falling asleep and he had no memory of what happened as Justice took over or even of the minutes preceding. So every bit of affection Aliea had been showing him were lost in Justice's new take overs. To him they had not been intimate in at least a week.

It wasn't as if that hadn't happened before, the three day thing was mostly a tease. It just felt more on purpose than by coincidence. Was she really that tired the other night? Why was it every time he tried to initiate something he was rebuffed? All Anders had were these short goodbye kisses missing the fiery passion he was used to. He felt so lonely. He had spent the last few days obsessing over their love life like before they were together aching for her in between patients at the clinic. This had the unintended consequence of Justice being even more "hot and bothered" when he took control. He felt all of Anders' want and need, even though he was getting the fulfillment Anders thought he was missing that hunger remained. The moment the drunken Aliea stumbled in Justice took control.

Justice growled as he flew out of his chair pinning her to the wall with his rough kiss. "Hewwo Justice" Aliea said with a goofy grin. "You're drunk" he barked at her. "Why yes, yes I am" she giggled. "You could join me here in drunken town..." she said slyly. He arched Anders' right brow. "I can not do that..." he confessed. "Well, why not? Get Anders' body drunk, should work the same as when you..." she turned her eyes from him before she finished "spirits don't DO that either right?" Intrigued Justice called for Bodahn to fetch him some strong spirits. Making Aliea meet him at the door to fetch it lest Bodahn start asking why Anders was all glowy. Aliea had no interest in eating and Justice was not hungry for food so they left their plates and went to the bedroom with just the bottle of expensive liquor.

Aliea could not stifle her chuckle when Justice choked on his first gulp of alcohol. "Vile" he exclaimed before tentatively taking a smaller sip. It was hard for Aliea to concentrate in her inebriated state, but she did mange to remember what her and her team mates had decided was the best way to approach Justice. Their first idea was to just give in completely to Justice and see if he just got bored. Maybe all he really wanted was some affection? At least if she "behaved" he might let his guard down and let her out of the be-damned collar. With her magic back she could at least defend herself.

So while Justice was busy getting drunk for the first time Aliea sneaked over to her wardrobe. She slipped off her normal robes and pulled something from the back of the wardrobe. She slipped it over her head and pulling off her smalls and tucking them with her dirty robes. Glad for the alcohol coursing in her veins she approached the newly drunk Justice. Hands on her hips she presented herself to him. "So Justice, what shall we do tonight?" she asked. She noticed the bottle on the floor already half drained, silly spirit didn't know his limits it seemed. He would be drunker than her in a matter of time. He looked up slowly from his glass, noticing that her legs were bare all the way up to just past her sex. There a see through slip started only going as high as the swell of her breasts with the tiniest straps holding the shear thing up. Justice swallowed hard opening his mouth to speak, but then closed it. His lips opened then closed again. It kind of looked like what Anders looked like when he argued with Justice. Maybe Anders was fighting him Aliea thought hopefully. If he was Aliea could tell he had lost because the lustful gaze on Justice's face increased.

"I...want to taste you" he admitted somewhat bashfully. "All right" she acceded. "Anders likes to do it over here" she said with a motion to the chair by the fire. She placed herself upon it with her knees lightly locked together. Still a little scared even with the liquid courage bolstering her. Justice let out a small groan as he got on his knees in front of her. Justice tenderly pulled her legs apart putting her on display. For a moment he just stared at her. Aliea closed her eyes trying to steady herself, not wanting to shake in fear.

Justice was surprisingly gentle as he started to touch her. Rubbing Anders' fingers gingerly over her. It felt more like a teenager playing the game of love for the first time than her lover of years. If you forgot how disturbing it all was it was kind of cute. And as drunk as Aliea was, she found it very cute. He slid a finger into her slowly, carefully his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Slowly building up the pace he added another finger. Then he leaned down and his mouth replaced his hand. He licked slowly right on her pearl. She couldn't help but let out an honest moan. Anders muscle memory perhaps she pondered. She moved her hips to give him better access as she watched him considerately. This time he was so much less angry then the others. Maybe it was the liquor after all, she wondered. She just wasn't sure whose liquor, was it her drunken misinterpretation or was a drunk Justice tender?

As she writhed and moaned at Justice's tender ministrations Aliea realized a new issue. She couldn't enjoy being with Justice, not being black mailed into it at least. Her frenzied mind wanted to pull away from him, but he had a tight grip on her rear. Lapping her up like it was air. She grasped the arms of the chair tightly a tear glancing off of her cheek as she came. A more guilty orgasm than she could ever imagine. She couldn't help but buck into his heavenly tongue and cry out loud. Justice looked at her with his glowing blue eyes with a look of pure bliss. "Now I've pleased you" he slurred. She couldn't speak so she just forced a smile and nodded her head admitting her crime.

After her heart stopped racing from the episode in the chair Aliea began running her fingers through Anders' hair. Justice had dropped his head to her thigh blue eyes closed happily. When he opened them up again and looked up at her she simply nodded knowing exactly what he was wanted now. He carefully scooped her up and out of the chair and placed her on the bed. He pulled the neglige over her shoulders and tossed it over the side of the bed. In a swift motion he was inside her holding her wrists above her head, not with the use of force magic like the first time, but with his hands in a gentle and loving manner. A novice he may be at love making, but he seemed to be a quick study. His thrusts were much less frantic and so much smoother even with his obvious intoxication. He even had the presence of mind to slip his hand over her throbbing sex and find the tiny nub he had just been laving with his tender tongue.

Justice kissed her softly mimicing the same needy noises Anders always made. Aliea wasn't sure if it was still the alcohol or if it was because she had just come, but she felt herself on the precipice again. She tried to fight it, tried to feel guilty, but when she looked down it was Anders' lithe body pounding into her and her body craved more and more. Justice began nibbling on her jaw and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. For a moment Aliea truly wondered if she had neglected Justice into doing this. Not that it made it right or an okay thing to do, but perhaps things would have played out differntly, Justice really was part of Anders after all.

Quickly enough Justice was close and made heady noises indicating such. With a rough flick of his wrist he brought Aliea to the top with him. He bit down on her shoulder, gently as he came and she let out a heated moan as she did. Justice didn't move for a while just listening to her heart beat in her chest. They lay there cuddled for a while, until the alcohol Justice had shotgunned finally caught up with him and he made a quick escape. Aliea drunkely chuckled a little, having known her limits better never got sick from drinking. By the third trip to the wash room Justice finally settled in for the night. Leaving Anders with an awful headache for what he could tell no apparent reason.

Waking up with a hangover you didn't drink to get put Anders in an awful mood. He decided to blow of clinic duty in favor of sleeping in till noon, not even bothering to wonder where Aliea was off to now. When he felt well enough he headed to the hanged man to have a chat with Varric. Unluckily for him Fenris and Donnic were there for his weekly card game. "Varric can I have a word with you" Anders asked. "Of course Blondie, pull up a chair we'll deal you in for next hand" Varric replied with a smile. Anders sighed, but did it anyways. There was not point in arguing with the dwarf.

After a few rounds of Diamond back that Andes lost horribly Varric finally pried into what he wanted. "I'm having trouble with Hawke" he admitted shamefully. Varric quirked a brow to signify, go on. Anders blushed "you know...that kind of problem, its been a long time since we...you know. "Have you tried talking to her?" Varric asked. "Of course I have, am I an idiot?" Anders rebuffed. "Well?" Varric questioned. "Well, I well, every time I do...I seem to fall asleep? or something...I don't remember. Actually there is a lot lately that keeps kind of blacking out for me." Anders confessed. Varric put his chin in his hand. "So you a possessed apostate with a penchant for your spirit taking control are having mysterious blackouts and your concern is your not getting enough sex? You really are an idiot" the dwarf said with a chuckle.

Justice fumed in Anders' head but kept quiet not wanting Anders to figure out things any sooner than he already would. He was not able to take control without Anders anger unless Hawke was near him. Justice knew Anders would figure out that he was losing time eventually, but he hadn't accomplished all he wanted yet, they hadn't accomplished it he corrected. There was so much he and Aliea had left to do.


	4. Chapter 4

As Anders trudged home he was even more confused than he was when he woke up that morning. He was determined to talk to Aliea about his behavior and see if she had noticed anything strange. His deepest fear was he was just truly crazy now, losing time for no reason. Justice was silent on the issue, or more so he had just been silent in general lately. Anders had enjoyed having his mind more or less his own again, but with these time skips it was hard to appreciate it any more.

He came home to a quiet house a few hours before dinner. Aliea was sitting at her desk writing a letter. Anders came up behind her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders rubbing her neck a little. "Mmmm" she said softly "that feels so good." For a moment Justice held back, letting Anders enjoy the intimacy with Hawke, but as he opened his mouth to ask her about his behavior he had to take over. At first Aliea didn't even notice the change, but when Justice grabbed her by the back of the neck she knew Andes was gone. Half dragging her out of the chair Aliea winced as Justice caused her to bang her foot on the desk leg. "Owwww" she whined, but Justice paid no heed. With Anders knowing something was up the time table was pushed up.

Justice roughly tossed her against the bed with none of the previous night's warmth. His eyes were so glowing so intensely it was hard to look at them. It almost seemed like there was a black glow to them, but maybe it was just her imagination. Without preamble Justice flipped Aliea on to her stomach and wrench up her robes, tearing her smalls right off. "Justice, c'mon what's the deal? Why are you being so rough again?" she questioned. "Hush mortal" he said in a flat tone, grabbing her hair again and forcing her face down into the mattress.

Justice held her like that as he mounted her from behind and Aliea struggled against him. In this position she could barely breathe and her nose was being bent unnaturally and hurt. His thrusts were rough and too deep leaving her trembling and aching. Lucikly for her he didn't last very long. As he came with a grunt he squeezed the back of her neck and slowed down his vicious thrusts. Then he pushed her away and walked from the bed angrily. It was like he didn't want to look at her. Which made her feel even more used than she already did.

After a few minutes she pulled down her robes and turned to look at him. Justice was pacing in front of the fire place. His face was cross and he seemed to be whispereing to himself. "Away with you disgusting mortal" he said when he caught her staring. When she didn't move he crossed the distance between them and backhanded her. "I told you to go away" he bellowed and she skittered out of the room heart racing.

Seeing light coming form Orana's room she rapped lightly. "Yes?" Orana called. "It's me, Aliea" Hawke responded. Orana was at the door in an instant pulling Aliea inside. "You're bleeding" she said astonished, seeing a trickle of blood from Aliea's bottom lip. "Yes, well Justice is having a disagreement it seems" Aliea said with a half smile. Orana tilted her head in confusion then shook it off and started to blot at the blood with her kerchief. Aliea sat still and pondered this evenings happenings. She had lost all the tender progress from the night before, but there was definitely something else going on. At least there was a change, it could be a good thing.

After cleaning her wound Orana offered Aliea her bed, which Aliea refused. Orana refused to let Aliea be alone, so she agreed to share it with the elf. As they lay on the bed Orana gently brushed Aliea's hair to soothe her. "Master Anders will come back to us soon Mistress, I'm sure of it. It'll all be okay and he will heal away your nasty bruises and everything will be all right" she said with truthful optimism. Aliea smiled, somewhat sorely as her swollen lip protested, but she thought, no, knew Orana was right. Things would be okay. Eventually.

As Aliea opened her eyes she saw her sweet elfin servant still sleeping cuddled up next to her. She smiled and slowly slipped out of bed. Quietly she traipsed over to her bedroom dreading another confrontation with the now moody Justice. Instead she found Andes quietly reading in her favorite chair. The sight brought tears to her eyes. She so badly wanted to run to him, bury her head in his chest, and cry out all the pain. She hesitated, knowing the Justice was only a moment's notice from taking over. So she lingered at the door loving the little creases Anders had in his brow as he read.

Her waffling was finally noticed and Anders looked up at her. "Morning, love" he said in that way that made her feel completely loved, wrapped up in every kiss he had every given her, warming her to her core. "Good morning" she forced out, tense that Justice would burst forth again. She slowly approached him and tenderly kissed him on the forehead, as she oft would do in other such circumstances. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss. She kept her eyes open, returning it warily, waiting for the blue glow to manifest, however it didn't, for now. He just blinked back at her. Aliea leaned her forehead against his and brought her hands to his face, thumbs tracing lightly over his stubble. "I miss you" she whispered. "Me too" he admitted.

Gently he slid a hand up her robes quirking an eyebrow at the lack of smalls. Not one to argue with good luck he gently stroked her with one hand while the untied the laces to his leather breaches. Aliea crawled onto the chair and slid his member inside crying out softly as he sunk to the hilt. His breath hitched as she rolled her hips moaning lightly into her ear. His hands found purchase on her hips as he thrust into her gently. She closed her eyes reveling in the pleasant feeling of finally having her lover back again, just to have it snatch bad just as quickly.

"Noooooo" she screamed when she saw the blue light coming from her lover's eyes. "No no no no" she yelled beating on his chest with her hands. Angry tears streaming down her face. "How can you give him back to me for so little time, it's not fair Justice it's not fair" she sobbed. "It is just enough for you mortal. I gave you more than you deserved" he snarled out forcing his fingernails into her hips. Justice had to use force magic again to keep her still enough to finish. She dressed in an angry rush and left the house without a word.

Needing a drink in the middle of the day Aliea had two options, Isabella or Fenris. Since Isabella was /occupied/ when she stopped by her room in the Hanged Man Aliea headed back to Hightown. Fenris had been a close friend for so long she knew he would be a safe shoulder to cry on and that's exactly what she needed. She let herself into his mansion and found him reading one of the practice books she had left for him.

"Fenris?" she called softly. "Yes Hawke?" he responded, setting the book down and standing up. "I could really use a drink, are you up for it?" she asked tentatively. "For you? always" he said with a chuckle. With wine glasses in hand Fenris poured them each a glass. He didn't prod her or even seem interested in asking why she was so upset. She snuggled up to him on the bed laying her head on his shoulder as they started the second bottle. "So, I'll give you the short version, Justice keeps taking control of Anders during sex, he put a mage collar on me, is forcing me to cooperate, on threat of killing Anders if I don't do it or tell anyone" she said with a woosh. "Well then" he remarked curtly "that was too the point."

They sipped their wine for a little while longer before Fenris spoke again "Hawke, is there something I can do?" Aliea shrugged her shoulders "Already are doing everything you can" she admitted. "All right then, if you have everything under control" he finished. Fenris got out one more bottle before Aliea finally said she was ready to face Justice again. "Come back anytime Hawke" Fenris called out as she left.

Justice was out again when Aliea made it back to the estate. He was out and drunk. Apparently he felt it was a "get drunk in the middle of the day" day as well. He crinkled Anders' eyes as he smiled when he saw her enter the bedroom with a light sway to her step. "Ahh good" he slurred. She cocked her head to the side, but continued forward to him. Justice wrapped his arms around Aliea carefully kissing her neck tenderly. Aliea pulled back confused at the sudden affection.

"I missed you" he crooned licking a trail up to her ear, nibbling lightly. Aliea grunted a reply, not even sure what she meant it to mean, but it was enough for Justice. He peeled her robes back and dropped them lightly on the floor, stepping back to admire her naked body. It was uncomfortable to be leered at by your possessed lover's spirit she learned, especially one who had been so awful to her. For him to suddenly be all "lovey dovey" again was off putting and a little scary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Special thanks to ArcherAnders who helped me with this chapter and her great support, without which Depravity would have never left my brain!

"Justice?" Aliea inquired after several minutes of watching him watch her stand naked in her and Anders' bedroom. Half of the time he would look at her, leer even, but the other half his eyes were all over the place, having the argument with himself again. Finally he shook it off and shucked his own clothing. Aliea cursed her treacherous body, always ready and willing when she saw Anders attractive form. She looked up at his long slightly muscular legs, too thin tummy (she was trying), splattering of fine hair on his chest, and that delicious arrow of hair pointing to his wonderful cock. She looked away not wanting to get her hopes too high with Justice and his manic mood.

Justice stalked to her slowly and with purpose. He attacked her mouth with tender kisses leaning so far forward she ended up backing up until she hit the wall. The same wall he threw her at she reminded herself, trying to summon up the anger and indignation she should have. Not those pathetic mewling sounds she made as he suckled her neck. With slow progression he slipped his hand down and into her. "Soo wet" he avowed. Drunk, oh yes Justice was much more...tolerable drunk. Though she was drunk too, but this time she was more certain the kindness was because Justice was drunk, it wasn't her inebriated imagination.

Aliea found herself wrapping her arms around Anders' neck as she gave into Justice's kind kisses. He lifted her up carefully, positioning her above his throbbing cock and against the wall. She cried out softly as he entered her. He captured her lips to kiss away any pain. She found herself looking into his eyes as he slowly thrust up into her. "Justice" she said softly, just the slightest edge of slur to her words. "Why" she finished. He turned his head away from her. "I.." he started. Aliea loosed a hand free from his neck and forced him to look at her while he kept his pace of fucking her against the wall. "Why" she repeated. "I just wanted a chance...with you" he confessed. She laughed a little and he resumed his nibbling on her neck. That was the best she was going to get with him drunk she figured.

All of the sudden Justice stopped his motions and set her on the ground. He grabbed her hand and gently led her to the bed again. "I'm sorry" he whispered before stacking up the pillows and having her lie atop them. She was confused, but acceded having no interest in losing the gentle Justice didn't question him. A sharp pain quickly explained the apology. He had started to stick a finger in her rear with no preamble. "Maker Justice, don't you ever pay attention" she huffed. "What?" he asked annoyed. "You have to slick it first, it won't go in all dry like that" she explained. "Oh, yes" he said mumbling the words to a grease spell. Slower this time he rubbed the tight ring of muscles, gently easing into her. This was not her first time at that particular rodeo so after a few minutes he worked her up enough to slide his greased cock in. It hurt more than with Anders, but it was still less pain than the pissed off Justice had tendency to be.

Justice dutifully worked on her clit as he pounded into her. He gently kissed her back and murmured into her skin. Eventually, to her chagrin she felt her release approaching and didn't bother to fight it this time. Giving in seemed less painful at least. Justice came with a start moaning loudly and rubbing her furiously into a second orgasm. Grabbing her torn smalls from the floor he cleaned them up and tossed them into the hamper, leaving Aliea alone on the bed once again overwhelmed. When the shame finally got to her and she started to sob. Justice half ran into the bed holding her tightly and kissing her cheeks. "Shhh don't cry" he croaked. That just made her sob all the harder wanting to spin out of his arms. "Shhh I promise, it won't be much longer Aliea, soon, soon it will all be better" he promised.

Aliea found it impossible to sleep that night so instead she lied awake watching Justice, then Anders once he faded away, sleep. She snuggled Anders tightly wishing she could have him all to herself again. When he woke he blinked at her slowly and started to open his mouth. She pushed her finger against his lips and shook her head. The only way they could be together without risking losing Anders was in careful silence, doing nothing to evoke Justice's attention. She smoothed his hair and kissed his cheeks softly. His heart ached with everything he wanted to say. How badly he wanted to reassure her, to promise her it would be better, made his own eyes watery. He held her tightly letting his fingers travel over her back in uncomplicated patterns.

Eventually he lulled her to sleep and then he took his own turn watching her sleep. "What is happening to us Aliea" he asked finally to himself. He took a deep breath and settled in to sleep, having lost any interest in leaving his love by choice. When she finally did wake up it was already past lunch time. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and slipped out with no words other than a soft "I love you" as she left. Not wishing to burden her friends any more she decided to spend the day walking the city.

When she came back to the estate Anders was gone. She hoped he had gone to the clinic, at least he would do something good that day. She shuddered to think which Justice she would have to deal with today. While he was out she had a great opportunity to do something she had been meaning to do for days now. After an hour of writing and re-writing she finally finished it as someone burst into the bedroom. Aliea carefully slipped the letter from the desk, letting it fall to the floor.

She pretend to be reading another letter when she felt Anders hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing. "Hello, love" she said softly, still not sure who it was. The only response she got was a nibble to her ear, just the way Anders loved to do. She smiled and made a glee-full noise. "Oh Anders" she said lovingly. The hands that were rubbing softly clawed into her arms. "Damnation mortal. How could you fail me" Justice's angry voice cried out. "What" Aliea said confused. "I told her I could convince you. I told her you would come around to my way. Yet you have failed me." he informed her hotly.

"Her?" Aliea questioned trying to spin around in the chair to look at him. "Who's her?" she repeated when he didn't answer. Justice fought her, but eventually she was able to turn enough so see his face. His features were twisted up gruesomely and he was breathing heavily, caught up in that argument with no one again it seemed. The blackness under-toning his blue glow had increased making him look even more deranged than a spirit inhabiting someone's body already did.

"I just don't understand Justice, what have I done? I've done every nasty thing you've had me do" she rebutted. He stared at her for a moment then asked "Who do you love?" Aliea shook her head "Anders of course." Justice grabbed a hold of her shoulders again squeezing them tightly. "Noooo, you are supposed to love me!" he shouted. "Why is that?" Aliea questioned. "I showed you my love, you are supposed to return it" he replied with an almost sadness in his voice. "Forcing me to fuck you is not exactly showing your love where I come from Justice" Aliea answered sharply. "You don't understand" he continued "If my way doesn't work, I'll have to let her try her way." Aliea tried to pull back, Justice had clearly gone off the deep end this time. "You see, before I only let her control partly." he rambled. "Yes, yes I must do it exactly as you say" Justice kept on, not looking at Aliea.

A dark look took over Anders' face, going from slightly deranged to pure evil. With a small incantation she felt the collar reappear on her neck. Justice mumbled a few more words and she felt the collar begin to heat up. She tried to reach up to move it away from her skin, but Justice pinned her arms down. Aliea struggled against him and tried her best not to cry. This just forced Justice to make the collar burn even more, because he was going to make her cry. "Now you will want me Aliea. You will love me. When it is finished. My name shall be the only thing you will say" he said fingernails digging into the flesh of her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's upgrade this to non-con to be safe. ;_;

After what felt like an eternity of holding back Aliea finally relented and let out a glass shattering scream. Her neck burned as if the collar around her neck was a branding iron all around it. Justice continued to hold her down unable to do anything but writhe in pain as he watched her with a twisted smile.

He let go of her arms and she immediately tried to move the collar away from her skin, even if just to shift it so it wasn't touching everywhere. She grasped the collar tightly and pulled it back, ripping the skin that was melting against it agonizingly. In return she got deep blisters on her fingers and the pain only intensified. Defeated she let go and collapsed back against the chair sobbing loudly.

"Want it to stop?" Justice teased. Aliea nodded desperately neck still ablaze. "Who do you love" he crooned. Aliea swallowed hard and croaked out "Anders." With a swift crack Justice backhanded her. "Fine, we'll do this the hard way" he spat out. Reaching down freed his raging hardness from the leather pants Anders had been wearing. "Earn your relief" he said with a cruel smirk. Through teary eyes Aliea could barely see Justice, but she knew exactly what he meant. Before she could move he had roughly grabbed her by the back of the head and thrust himself into her mouth. Instead of just fucking her throat like before he pressed it in and waited. He was going to make her fellate him while her neck burned and bubbled with his magical fire.

Painfully she began to suckle his cock. Shakily bringing her injured hands to his testicles and shaft. Aliea kept her eyes closed and she swallowed around him, every movement in excruciating misery. Justice rolled his head back in pleasure harshly gripping Aliea's head as she cried in pain. Her body was reduced to long licks and chest racking sobs of anguish. Every cry was a step closer to her breaking Justice thought, a step closer to her love. He began to unconsciously thrust a bit into her mouth, feeling his release close. She worked him harder, causing herself more pain, fueled by the hope he would stop the torment. The blisters on her fingers felt like there were about to burst as she stroked him quickly. Just as he was about to come, he forced her off of him, letting his semen spray onto her face and neck, dribbling down onto the collar, cooling the magic fire and easing her terrible pain.

Aliea continued to gasp for air after the fire had finally ceased. She took long breaths and waited hoping that was enough for him. Justice reached forward again and wiped a thumb on her face, smoothing a dollop of his cum on her eyebrow. He chuckled at the sight and in a soft voice he whispered "Who do you love?" Aliea bit her tongue for a moment before angrily responding in a raspy voice "Anders!"

Enraged Justice reared back and punched her hard in the chest. The sound of her own ribs cracking seemed more shocking than the blow itself. Aliea gave Justice a daring look, he would not break her. She could resist anything he might bring. She would get through this. She would not let Anders down.

As if to prove her thoughts wrong at that moment Justice grabbed her by the hair right at the scalp and dragged her off the chair. She tried to struggle, but he used force magic to keep her still and tossed her on the bed. Eyes half glowing black he gripped her thighs and yanked them apart. Body paralyzed Aliea could just barely see his crazed smiled as he pulled up her robes and pulled off her smalls then bit her savagely on the inner thigh. She cried out silently as she felt the blood slowly dripping down her leg, fearful as his lips traveled closer to her unprotected sex. His next move was just right of her womanhood, biting down even harder at the juncture of her leg and groin. She wanted to scream in agony, but she was still frozen by his spell.

Aliea's breath began to come out in panicked bursts as he shifted his bloody chin onto her opening. He opened his mouth letting the stubble tickle her as he smeared her own blood onto her nether lips. Slowly he sucked her nub into his mouth bringing his teeth down on it every so slightly. Then he bit harder then softer then harder again making her stop breathing all together as he debated crushing her in his mouth. "Who do you love?" he teased cruelly releasing the magic to allow her to speak.

For a few moments Aliea just sobbed as her body was able to relax without the magic. "I'm waiting" Justice cooly reminded, teeth positioned on her bundle of nerves. Aliea rolled her head back and took a deep breath before steeling herself up to say "I love Anders." Justice brought his teeth down and lightning bolts of pain shot up her. He had stopped short of drawing blood this time, but mostly for his own enjoyment. Justice watched her a moment thinking what to do next. Aliea wanted to move away, but between her neck, her ribs, and the bites she was in too much agony to get far. Her shoulders shuddered with her sobs as Justice brought his hand to her sex. He shoved three fingers in with nothing more than her blood to lubricate them.

Justice curled his fingers savagely not taking the normal care not to catch her inner walls with his nails. Aliea shot up in pain bring her face closer to him catching his evil glare. He didn't even speak, just arched an eyebrow. " She narrowed her eyes and through trembling lips said "Anders" earning herself another internal blow. She slammed herself back against the bed thrashing her head side to side in pain.

Enough time had passed that Anders' body was ready for another go so he crawled up on the bed scooting Aliea's writing form back. He forced himself into her, grabbing her wrists and holding them beside her head as he thrust deeply. "I will make you mine" he squeezed out as he pounded into her. "No" she spat out trying to twist out of his grasp. "You will love me" he responded. "Never" she snarled. "Oh yes you will" he laughed.

Aliea lay back and tried to think of other things as Justice savaged her. She started mumbling something under her breath finding a calm for her spirit. At first Justice didn't notice, but he soon recognized he was no longer hearing her cries so let go of a wrist and smacked her face. "What are you saying mortal?" he asked furiously. She continued to mummble till he hit her again.

With a smirk she raised her voice loud enough for him to hear her words. "Andraste suffered at the hands of magister's thus she feared the influence of magic. But if the Maker blamed magic for the magister's actions in the Black City why would he still gift us with it? The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men. Not the will of the maker. " Justice stopped his motions for a moment trying to register what she was saying. "Anders' manifesto?" he asked confusedly. She just smiled back at him taking this moment of his distraction to punch him hard in the face. Shoving him off of her and trying to get over to the other side of the bed.

Justice just laughed as he froze her again with a flick of the wrist. "Amusing mortal, but that isn't enough to stop me" he chuckled. He flipped her back on her back again and left her floating in mid-air above the bed. Going over the desk he scrounged for something and came back with her letter opener. It looked like a mini sword and was especially sharp, perfect he thought. He set her back on the bed, frozen once again, only letting her eyes and mouth free to move. "Oh" he gave her an amused stare "don't think your screams are being heard, I always seal the room with a noise trapping spell before we start, so no one will be interrupting us." She swallowed hard and struggled in her mind against the invisible bonds.

"Who do you love?" he repeated. "Anders" she said defiantly. He didn't even look mad, he just shook his head and pulled up her left arm and the letter opener. "Wrong answer" he chortled. "Silly mortal, I'll have to write it down for you so you won't forget" he informed her. He took the sharp tip of the letter opener and pressed it into the flesh of her upper arm carving a short line. Then he found the center of the line and pulled the weapon down, then up and to the left. A angry "J" seeped blood into the bed sheets as he started the next letter.


	7. Chapter 7

Aliea floated in and out of consciousness as Justice carved his name into her arm. He always made sure she was awake before he started a new letter, to ensure she felt every lick of pain. When he was finished he slapped the still bleeding markings to get her attention. Her eyes fluttered back open trying to focus on his face. Justice grabbed her face and turned it to let her see his handiwork. The J began about half an inch from her underarm and the E stopped the same distance from her inner elbow. She swallowed hard before meekly asking "You have better handwriting then Anders, why don't you write the manifestos?"

Justice slugged her in the jaw before wrapping his hands around her throat above the collar. "You taunt me now" he said haltingly "but you will be crying out my name I swear to you mortal." He roughly squeezed her throat causing her vision to darken. She didn't mind really, if she passed out completely maybe he'd just leave her alone. It was so tempting to just give in to the alluring call of nothingness, but she knew until she said what he wanted he would just bring her back over and over.

None of the injuries would kill her, they were just meant to torment her into giving up. He could easily heal every one in a moment and leave her completely unharmed. However, if she gave in she wasn't sure Anders would ever be able to come back again. Whatever had hold of Justice was already in control, giving him what he wanted would be guaranteeing Justice would never want to release hold of Anders body again. She had to keep fighting for Anders, no matter how much it hurt.

The sound of tearing cloth filled Aliea's ears as Justice sliced away her robes leaving her nude atop the bed. He looked at her ravenously, looking for which flesh to defile next. Her legs, hands, face, and neck all bore signs of his appreciation, but her torso was clear. Finding his target Justice slid his hands from her throat stopping on her unmarred breasts. At first he just toyed with her nipples, letting them harden underneath his ministrations. Aliea was tense trying to ready herself for whatever depravity he might do next.

Aliea grimaced as he pinched her pebbled nipples hard with his fingernails, still bloody from his earlier torments. Justice crawled between her legs, bringing a knee to her already sensitive groin. Aliea let out her held breath as he kneed her hard. "Come on, all you have to do is say the word and we will stop all of this" he crooned in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Just say my name, say that you love me and I will make all your pain go away" he promised. "N-n-n-n-o-o-o-o" she stuttered fighting to speak through the pain. "This isn't" she panted "love." Justice reared back his leg and gave her a hard blow to the crotch.

Sucking in air through her teeth Aliea wanted nothing more than to just clench her fists to fight through the pain, unfortunately Justice was much more interested in keeping her immobile. It was torture in itself to lie there unmoving as he hurt her. She had felt so defenseless without her magic, but to not even move her fingers, toes, or head was overwhelming. Justice pulled her forward, adjusting her so she was on her knees in front of him on the bed. He leaned over and took an abused nipple in his mouth slowly running his teeth over it, giving her a taste of their sharp edges. She stared down at him no emotion showing on her partially paralyzed face.

Justice and his glowing blue/black eyes stared up at her wondering. He stuck out his tongue and let it slide over her breast and up her body to her face. The spirit pressed Anders' lips to hers and sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Aliea struggled to pull it back, only having direct control over some of the muscles required. Things were different when he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She had the ability to move her jaw and she bit down on him raggedly.

Unsurprisingly he forced her to the bed with another blow. Her face was swelling and bloody as a result of his repeated hits. The last blow was so hard her ears rang. Aliea struggled to keep her eyes open not willing to let him win. "I ask again" he spat out enraged "who do you love?" Still unable to fully open her eyes Aliea forced herself to calmly respond "And I've told you, I love Anders, the apostate healer whose body you've usurped for your own unjust purposes."

A furious Justice grabbed her mouth and froze it. With ice. Aliea's eyes widened at the block of ice she could see coming out of her mouth. Her lips burned and jaw already ached from the cold hard way it was wrenching her mouth open. Now all she could move were her eyes and they looked back and forth terrified. Justice pulled her body upright once again sitting on her ice already started melting in the warm room, cool water dripping down her neck and splattering on her burned flesh. Each drop felt like acid being dropped onto her opened would. She couldn't scream, talk, or do anything but stare back at Justice's corrupted smile and feel every iota of misery.

Justice was panting like a mabari in heat. He suckled her earlobe whispering in her ear "I'm going to give you some time to think." Running his hand between her legs he rubbed her sex gingerly. It was still tender and she screwed her eyes shut at the sharp pain. "Too sore?" he asked sounding concerned. "Don't worry, Justice will think of something else to do" he said in an odd tone. He went around behind her wrapping his arms around her and licked her shoulder right below her burns. Slowly he bent her down, tucking a few pillows under her breasts so she was splayed for him.

Aliea stared at the sheets below her, her teeth beginning to ache with the cold. She noticed dark circles staining the cloth beneath her. It grew larger and larger and she couldn't register what was causing it. She blinked and waited, blinked and waited. Each tear drop making the dark circles a little bit bigger.

Justice forced a thumb into Aliea's so far unmolested opening. Pressing deep and stretching her trying to quickly get her ready. There was nothing to ease the passage as he forced his unspent cock into her roughly. Leaning forward he took each wrist in his hands. Every time he thrusted he yanked back her arms pulling him in even deeper. He could feel warm blood covering him, but he was not to be deterred. Knowing she would still be fighting him he had to think of something that would push her over the edge. "Did Anders ever show you the electricity trick?" he asked thoughtfully.

He knew she couldn't answer, but waited for a response anyways. "Ah well, I'll show you mine" he laughed. Gripping her wrists tightly he let the electricity build between his hands. Even through his force magic Aliea's body convulsed. Eyes rolling into the back of her head. The only sounds filling the room were Justice's wicked grunts, the crackle of electricity, and the sick slap of him forcing himself into her.

Everything hurt. Every single thing hurt. Her eyebrows, her toenails, her kidneys. Everything was hurt. Everything was pain. Aliea barely even noticed when the ice had melted enough that she could move her mouth again. She just convulsed along with every shock unaware of her own screaming. It was easy however to notice when Justice finally stopped his thrusts and shocks. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Aliea, sweet girl, who do you love?"

Aliea breathed out hard barely recognizing his voice. Her whole body was still on fire with pain. Her heart ached. Justice waited a moment for shocking her again with even more power. The pain. She could barely think. Each heart beat ached in her chest. Once the convulsions stopped he asked her again "Who is it you love?" Aliea closed her eyes, hot tears streaming her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. If he would just kill her, she could understand, but she couldn't keep going it was just too much. Anders, forgive me she said in her heart. Out loud all she could say was "Justice."


	8. Chapter 8

Anders smiled as he nuzzled the back of Aliea's head. His fingers were webbed between hers as he lay blissfully atop her. Sleepily he kissed her ear dragging his lips down her neck to her, wet neck? Anders furrowed his brow trying to make sense of why her neck would feel so wet and silky. He blinked his eyes confused at the angry red wound woven around his lover's neck. He pushed up off of her just then realizing he was still, in her. He skittered away from her having no recollection of going into her in the first place.

Rubbing his eyes and shaking his head he tried to make sense of the scene before him. Aliea was lying face first on their bed. He could see blood stains on the sheets along with the telltale sign of electricity burns. Gingerly he flipped her onto her back to survey the other damage. Her face was a swollen mess covered in blood mixed with tears. "Oh Maker" he let slip as he realized that the neck wound appeared to be the result of her skin melting against the strange collar she was wearing. Her fingers all had matching blisters and she had two bloody bite marks on her legs. He brought a hand to his mouth as he realized that along her left arm a series of cuts that spelled out Justice. As he went to cover his mouth with his hand in shock he noticed his hands were covered in blood, her blood and he immediately retched over the side of the bed. He had done this. It was his fingers that cut her, hit her, burned her. He retched again, clinging to the sheets with purpose as he emptied his entire stomach on the floor.

Anders tried to remain calm, his guilt wasn't going to fix her. The most devastating injury he could see was the neck wound so he tried to start with that. His healing magic began to soothe the burn, but as long as the collar was still there he couldn't fix the skin still attached to it. Anders looked for it's clasp, but was unable too. Magically sealed he thought. If Justice had sealed her in, with his body, he should still be able to unlock it. He just had to say the password. Anders brought his fists to his head pounding "think, think, think" he repeated. "Kristoff?" he tried with no success. He began rattling off ever word he could think of. Every person, place, and thing he and Justice had every seen together rolled off his tongue.

Frustrated he decided to work on Aliea's other injuries as he pondered the way to take off the collar. Anders healed the bite marks and with no small amount of shame healed her battered clitoris and rectum. He worked feverishly to smooth the angry bruises on her face and after a long while he was able to seal the knife wounds on her arm. With a kiss to each finger he healed the blisters and all that remained was her neck.

Panic settled in him once again as he stared at her still bloodied body. "Maker" he cried out in a rush. "Why me?" he sighed. "Why her?" he demanded. "What have I done to deserve this?" he questioned. "You didn't see it fit to leave me a peasant boy in the Andefels" he proffered. "No you said let me be a mage never again to hear my mother call my name" he explained. His mind went to that last memory of her crying as she hugged him goodbye saying how much she loved her sweet boy. In a hushed whisper he said just what she had in his native tongue, including his name. He heard a faint pop and the collar around Aliea's neck was open. Justice locked it with Anders true name because he knew Aliea did not know it. Cruel bastard.

Relieved Anders gently set his hands around Aliea's neck and healed the magical burn away. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered "I'm so sorry" to her still body. Now that Aliea was healed, phsycailly at least, he could sit with his own empty thoughts. Every bit of this was caused by his traitorous body. In a moment of panic he noticed the bloody letter opener discarded on the floor and lunged for it. Not sure what he wanted but he felt drawn to the weapon, something that had harmed his love that wasn't him. As he stood up with it in his hands he noticed a piece of paper under Aliea's desk, oh how she hated a messy desk, he thought as he picked up. Oddly enough it was addressed to him. As he started to read it the letter opener dropped to floor forgotten:

Anders

I'm writing this to you because I feel I will not be afforded the opportunity to tell you the following in person. I assume if you get this far Justice is letting you have free reign. It seems something has taken control of his normally apathetic view on humanity. I'd like to tell you not to trouble yourself with the details of what he has been up to, but I'm assuming the reason you are able to read this in the first place means you already know. Please, Anders I beg of you at least finish this letter before you do anything. Up until this point I willfully agreed to everything Justice requested. I did this not because I truly wanted to, but he'd tied my hands. That last thing I would ever want is for harm to come to you and that is exactly the price he extracted from me. Anders, please please please know that I did this because I love you. You are all I have. Carver being a templar means he can never be there for me. So to me it feels as if I already lost him. I've lost my father, sister, and mother to the Maker, I cannot lose you now too. I'm writing this in part because I fear Justice. I fear what he will do next. I even fear he will kill me. Please know I do not blame you in this. Anders, I do not blame you. It is not your fault. You must swear it now, yes as you read this letter swear it to me, on my life if I still have it, on my spirit if I do not. Swear you know I do not blame you. Swear you will not take the blame against my wishes. Swear it is not your fault. Swear you will not forget I love you. Swear you will never doubt how strong that love is, no matter what. If Justice does kill me I swear to you I will wait for you in the Fade until your Calling day, I shall expect you not a day sooner. You have to remember this no matter what happens. Our love is pure and true. I never truly lived until I had your love. What we share is perfection in the Maker's eyes. Our love is the reason I am alive today as I write this. Our love is why I chose to fight Justice on my own, I knew involving anyone else would have meant your death. I had hoped I could do this alone, but I fear I have failed you already. If upon finding this letter I have failed you, whether in life or death please stop him. You must fight him and whatever twist of fate that has encouraged this depraved behavior. I cannot tell you how, for I do not know. I know he refers to another, a female, but that is as much as I have learned. Please Anders the most important thing to remember is how much I love you. I am nothing without you.

Forever yours

Aliea


	9. Chapter 9

Anders set the letter on the desk and pressed his hands to his face forcing back the tears. He swallowed hard and went back to the bed and sat next to Aliea. "You silly silly girl" he whispered brushing a wisp of hair from her face. "Why would you do this all alone" he asked her. She still hadn't woken, but her breathing was even and he could feel a strong pulse within her.

Gingerly he checked her neck where the burn wound had been. Now it looked as it should, no trace of burnt flesh, but it still bothered him so much that she had taken such a beating, for him, as she said in the letter. He wondered when she had written it, surely before this latest episode, but could she have imagined how darkly things would of turned? He sighed and found himself rubbing at his own neck in reflex, thinking of that terrible mage collar he had removed from her. What surprised him was the thin metal chain her found there. He looked down and saw an old silver locket. Strange, he thought, I don't remember putting that on. He brought hand to his forehead in shock, that was it. The collar, the locket, they were what held this all together. He hurriedly tried the clasp of the locket. Unable to open properly he attempted to rip it off his neck, but the moment before it would have snapped off he was pulled into another world.

It felt just like the fade, but was somehow different. The swirly edges were the same, but it's aura was more evil than the generic fade his dreams usually took him to. To say what he saw next was jaw dropping would be an understatement. He came into a room with a large throne. Atop it was a very beautiful demon, somewhat like desire demon's he had seen, with sweeping horns and not enough clothing. There was a familiarity, but Anders knew this was no regular desire demon. Next to her on a lower chair was Justice, in the form of his own body, blue cracks and all, with his head in her lap. She was petting his hair, sort of a like a cat. Muttering things to him like "See, didn't I tell you my way would work Justice? Now that you listen to me everything is good, You are such a good spirit."

"Ahem" Anders interrupted politely. The demon's black eyes turned to him and glared. "What do you want mortal" she asked perturbed. "I'd ask that you get out of, well wherever this maybe, since Justice is in my body, I assume it has to be me?" he finished a little confused. She gave him a cruel smile and explained "Ah, well you are partially right, more or less we are physically in your body, but this fade realm is within my locket." "Well then, I'd ask you to leave my body NOW" he stated. It was hard to contain the rage boiling within him, but flying off the handle would do not good when he didn't know what he was up against.

"That's not possible" she retorted scratching Justice behind the ear. "And why not?" Anders demanded. "Ah you see I like this body and Justice here does too so we are not going anywhere, isn't that right Justice?" she told him with a smirk scratching under Justice's chin. Justice leaned into her fingers eyes half closed in pleasure. "We'll I'm not about to just let you have it" he said. "I don't really think you have anything you need it for...anymore" she laughed. Anders quirked his head about to ask why, but she beat him too it, "You see, Justice has told me oh so much about you, and I know that your life, as you see it, isn't worth living without your dear, Aliea is it, yes?" "Well, yes" he admitted remembering that conversation he had had with Justice, not wanting to get into semantics with a demon. "What about it? She's alive" he proffered puffing his chest out to mock the demon for her inability to kill his love. "Of course she is silly mage, she is just no longer yours to describe it in human terms, she doesn't, love you, anymore" she explained.

Anders shook his head undisturbed having no doubt that the demon was wrong. "Do you want me to prove it?" she asked quizzically. He raised a brow at that and nodded saying "you can try." The demon stood up for her chair, leaving Justice alone on the throne pedestal. She approached Anders and offered him a wicked smile. She towered over him, at least a good foot taller in this setting. She wore some strange dress that was so low cut it exposed her bellybutton and was high on the sides he could see all the way up her thighs. Closing her eyes she conjured up an image between the two of them. "Just watch" she directed.

An ethereal image formed in front of Anders eyes. It was the chair that Aliea loved to read in, the one next to the fireplace. In it was Aliea in his most favored neglige. Then he saw Justice approach her and kneel in front of her, just like he liked to do. It was warm by the fireplace and Anders loved to crawl between her legs and please her right in the middle of her reading. He watched in horror as Justice parted her legs and began to put his fingers then mouth onto her. It really hit home when he saw Aliea roll her hips to offer Justice better access.

To add insult to injury Anders could now hear along with watch the vision. Aliea was moaning just like she did with him, truly enjoying Justice's attentions. Angrily Anders walked into the misty vision causing it to dissipate. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked hotly fists clenched.. "You think some made up picture show will make me doubt Aliea's love?" he said heart racing. The demon smiled at him, her happy look almost sickeningly sweet. "This is no trick mortal, just a memory" she explained. "Oh and I have more, many many more" she chortled. "What are you! Some bored old desire demon?" Anders demanded. The demon's face went dark a moment before she pulled the smile back on again. "I am not a mere desire demon" spitting out the words in anger, "I am an ancient demon of true lust. You can call me Depravity."

Depravity motioned to Justice on the throne platform and he came running to her side. "Tell Anders here that what I show him is all real" she asked in a sweet loving voice. "Yes of course" Justice responded "Anders she shows the truth. Aliea loves me now you see." Anders shook his head not willing to believe it. Depravity just chuckled and conjured up another memory.

This time the demon summoned their fireplace and the wall beside it. Aliea was kissing Justice without any hint of wanting him to stop. He tenderly entered her and made love to her against the wall. Depravity let the image fade replacing it with one of Justice taking Aliea anally and rubbing her clit. Anders half cringed as he heard her moan as she came the first, then a second time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath considering what Depravity was showing him. He thought of Aliea and her warm smile. He thought of what she had said in her letter. He thought of what he might do in this situation and then he opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm just glad she was able to find a silver lining" he said with a smirk. Depravity narrowed her demonic eyes for a moment. "Oh? really?" she asked. "Well, I am one sexy apostate, how could she resist? Plus if you think about it, it's not even cheating on me, since it's with me" he proffered.

An evil smile came across Depravity's lips. "In that case, would you like to see what else you did to her then?" she questioned. "I uh" Anders stuttered feeling like he had walked into a trap. He very much had he realized as Depravity started conjuring up more images. This memory was the first time Justice had wrested control from him under Depravity's influence. The night they joked about finally making love after three whole days. He could tell by which of her clothes were crumpled next to the bed. So they really had, had sex that night. Well Justice did, or was it him? Why didn't he remember this? In the memory his eyes were clear and there were no cracks in his skin. Justice hadn't taken control, but he still didn't remember. When Justice bellowed "MY NAME IS JUSTICE" Anders jumped just barely catching the scene as Justice hurled Aliea into the wall. He felt sick as he watched her slide down the wall leaving a bloody trail on the stone.

Depravity giggled as she saw Anders' face turn several shades of green. "More?" she asked teasingly. Now Anders had to watch as Justice held Aliea down face first in the bed and ravaged her from behind. Anders' clenched his fists in anger as he listened to Justice pant and moan as he hurt his love. Justice stood next to Depravity watching the images with a strange fondness, like he was watching a happy memory, not a cruel one. The next image was one of Justice fucking Aliea's mouth so hard she had tears in her eyes. He could feel her fear as he watched his own body mercilessly pound into her face. The next image came up before the previous one even faded away, leaving Anders looking at two different scenes of Justice choking Aliea, one with his cock the other with his hands. Anders brought his palms over his eyes trying to blot out the images of his body raping his sweet lover. A sick laughter filled his ears over the sound of Justice's ministrations. "You see Anders, you have nothing left to live for" Depravity taunted.

Determined to prove her wrong Anders removed his hands and returned to watching the scenes before him. "She, she could forgive me for this, I mean, she wouldn't even blame me for this!' he said not half as sure as he sounded. "Oh really Anders? Do you think she could forgive you for this?" Depravity offered. The next image made his blood run cold. It was from that night, he knew because he saw all of the injuries he healed. Depravity started the scene where Justice had grabbed Aliea's face and filled her mouth with the block of ice. Anders could barely watch as he saw Justice roughly force himself into Aliea and use her arms to give himself more leverage. It was when Justice started shocking her that Anders really lost it. He screamed at the memory "Nooooooooooooooooooo". "How could you Justice? how could you?" he cried, tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees. Depravity ran her fingers through Justice's hair as she reset the memory spell making Anders watch it all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

Depravity let out a wicked cackle as she tormented Anders with the scene. He hadn't gotten up from his knees, sobbing and trying to keep from watching it over and over, as if it would somehow not end with Aliea defeated, saying "Justice." More images of Aliea's torment appeared and began to surround Anders swirling about him so he could see, hear and almost feel every assault. The ice, shocks, burn, bites, and the carving all haunted Anders.

Justice nuzzled up to the demon completely content in his possession. Depravity kept a hand snaked in his hair nuzzling him as she watched Anders cry. "You see Justice, this way we can keep him alive, so we won't have to worry about finding you a new body." She felt him tense so she added "Ah no worries Justice, you will still get to have your love every single night. Now that I have given you what you wanted, you shall give me what I wanted right?" she asked. "The days" Justice responded "are yours." She laid a short kiss on Justice's brow above his contently close eyes. Already planning what to do now that she had full control of a mage body. She had so much work to do. After she contained Anders at least, he's breaking point would be any moment and she could lock him up in his own mind forever.

Anders was an unconventional host, since he was already technically possessed, but by getting Justice to comply with her wishes, it was easy enough to get what she wanted out of him. Just a few more moments and Anders would be catatonic enough to bind. Just a few more well placed taunts should push him over the edge. Depravity waved away the images and waited for Anders to realize the source of his own torment was no longer there. He looked up at her with a heart broken stare. "You see?" Depravity asked "You could never be with her again after that! She would never be able to look at your body with anything but revulsion." Anders' brows quivered as he fought the urge to once again weep.

Almost there Depravity thought before saying aloud "You raped her, tortured her, beat her almost to death, she loves you no longer." Anders eyes snapped up remembering Aliea's words. Swear it is not your fault. Swear you will not forget I love you. Swear you will never doubt how strong that love is, no matter what. "No! She still loves me, she would love me no matter what!" he bellowed. "Even after you almost killed her?" Depravity questioned not at all entertained with his second wind. If Justice does kill me I swear to you I will wait for you in the Fade until your Calling day. Anders climbed to his feet reinvigorated, asking Aliea to forgive his moment of doubt in his heart.

With a burst of magical energy Anders sent out a shock wave that knocked Depravity over on to the floor. Depravity narrowed her eyes at Anders angrily. "Justice DEAL with this" she huffed as she picked herself off of the floor and stormed out of the chamber. For a moment Justice just stared at Anders. "How could you?" Anders asked Justice again. Justice turned head away, unable to look Anders in the eyes. "You longed for her for three years...then you got to have her. I just kept longing...it was too much...Depravity promised me she would make her mine...and she delivered." Justice answered haltingly. "But a deal with a DEMON Justice? Why did you think that was a good idea? You really think Aliea will love YOU after all of this? You forced her to have sex with you, you HURT her" Anders shouted. "But she does love me, she told me so" he said contentedly blue-black eyes revealing how truly under Depravity's spell he was.

Instead of fighting Anders' as he was told Justice just stood there staring back at Anders not willing to make the first move. Anders shook his head and steeled himself to fight Justice. As he prepared to fling a fireball he felt a delicate hand on his bicep. With eyes wide Anders spun around to see Aliea standing before him. She looked just as she did when he woke up in control. Her neck burned, legs bloody, and the rest of her injuries he knew were gone all appeared on her fade self. She gave him a sly wink and walked around to face Justice. "Is that what you think Justice?" she asked.

Justice stood back in shock to see Aliea in the fade realm. He gazed at her nude form longingly. "You didn't answer my question" she prodded. He took a step forward wanting to embrace her. When she took a step back and behind Anders he was truly confused. "But...you said you loved me" he stated as if saying it made it so. She looked down at her battered body and back up to him quirking her head to the side. "And you thought I meant it?" she said cruelly. Anders almost felt bad for his long time friend and mental companion, but he understood it would take something big to break Justice free from Depravity's spell. Aliea was trying to break his heart.

Trying to help Anders piped up "Your clumsy love making could never compare to a real human lover." Aliea looked back at him for a moment, nodding acknowledging he was on the right path. "She probably just faked it with you anyways" he scoffed using his real anger to fuel him. Justice brought his hands up to his head in frustration pulling hair loose from his ponytail. "Nooo" he argued "she didn't, she loves me, she does I know it."

"I love you?" she half laughed. "I. Love. You? The one who collared me like a slave. The one who BURNED me, bit me, carved your name into my flesh?" Punctuating each accusation by gesturing at the injury with a wave of her hand. Her hands clenched in anger "The one who forced yourself in me, in every orifice you could find? With no interest in my wants or needs. Let alone my consent" she seethed.

"You wanna see what love is?" Aliea asked. "Here" she said before grabbing Anders by the front of his robes and crashing his lips into hers. Giving him a deep and passionate kiss, one that felt like their first and last all combined. Justice's features were screwed shut trying to block out the vision in front of him. Aliea, the one he loved was kissing another. She was kissing Anders, that mage who he shared a body with, surely there was more to it, but he couldn't think of what it was. He tried to block out the noises of their heated kiss with his fingers to no avail. Why would she do this to him? Why would she flaunt her betrayal?

Anders reveled in the fade kiss tangling the fingers from his left hand in her hair. The other hand wandered over her body. He cringed a little when he passed over an injury, but he kept telling himself it was just for show, that Aliea's actual body was whole. Aliea's hands were much busier as she started undoing his buckles and belts. She wished he had just stayed naked like he was in the room, but she can see how fighting demon's nude could be intimidating. She only kept herself nude to better show Justice what he had done to her. As hard as it was, she wanted to free him from all of this. She was hoping that it wasn't really him who had done it all. Hoping for Anders and her own sake since it wasn't as if they could just kill Justice and be done with it.

Justice fumed and grumbled, but he seemed unable to actually do anything against Aliea. Once she had undone all of Anders' buckles she slipped his robes off his shoulders and began working on his breaches. He wasn't sure what exactly she planned to do, but he trusted her and let her undress him never breaking the kiss. It was when she started to pull him down that he caught on to her plan. As he lowered himself to the ground he never lost her lips. He laid back on the fade ground and pressed himself into her. Justice screamed and bellowed louder, but was still not taking a step towards them.

Anders laid back as Aliea began to ride him and smiled. This was certainly his new favorite way to fight a demonic possession. Aliea moaned and shifted so she was sitting straight up. Anders grabbed her hips and bucked into her. Aliea gave him a slight wink and turned to look at Justice, still stuck in place ten feet away. "I love Anders, not you" she explained "I want Anders. Not you." Every phrase punctuated with a her sliding Anders in and out again. The fade spirit's cheeks were wet with ethereal tears and he watched what he thought was his one true love making love to another.

The spirit wiped his eyes as his heart broke into a million pieces. The sweet sounds of pleasure Aliea gave were not for him. The cute way she stuck out her tongue in concentration was from her riding another man. The man that rolled his hips into his love was Anders. His...friend. Yes. What? No. Yes, Anders was his friend. From Before. When? No. Yes. Aliea's motions sped up as she felt an orgasm building with her. Anders gladly picked up the pace to match her, pulling her down to kiss her as they both came. Coinciding with both Aliea's and Anders' release there was a loud crack and explosion of magic.

Justice was lying on the floor panting. Anders and Aliea disengaged and walked over to him slowly, confused. Justice blinked up at them for several moments before shaking off the magical happenstance and sitting up. They were still nude and Anders wrapped his arms around Aliea as a reminder to Justice lest he try to attack. "I..." Justice started the shame in his voice palpable "was ensorceled."


	11. Chapter 11

Justice looked up at the two for a moment then down again, shame crossing his features seeing what his handiwork had done. Seeing his distress Aliea conjured her clothing and let the injuries fade away. Anders followed suit and brought back his own robes and held Aliea tightly as Justice got back to his feet. For a moment they just stood there, Aliea looking down at her toes, Anders looking at Justice with rage filled eyes, and Justice darting his eyes between Ander's own and empty throne unable to look Aliea in the face.

"How could you even become ensorceled? You are a fade spirit! Don't you know any better?" Anders choked out finally. Eyes downtrodden Justice attempted to speak again. "I...I thought...I could have defeated her. When she first appeared, I set off to fight her, but then...I couldn't think straight anymore" he offered. "And this is because you wanted me? She used your weakness of me against you?" Aliea questioned looking up at Justice, unable to catch his gaze.

"Yes. It seems...I was unable to resist the prospect of you...loving me back, " he admitted. "But I just don't understand Justice, if you wanted me, didn't you already have me? I mean you are in Anders body. I love Anders Isn't that loving you?" she asked concern coloring her tone more darkly than anger. Justice sighed saying "When Anders is in control, even if I am paying attention it is not much better than watching it from afar. The feelings are muted, the touches ghost, and most of all I know they are not for me. " Aliea tilted her head thinking on what the spirit said.

Anders tightened his grip on Aliea and kissed her softly on the temple. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as Justice suddenly cried out "I'm so so sorry", finally bringing his eyes up to hers. Seeing a fade spirit cry was an odd thing and Aliea wasn't sure what to say in response. Justice started to say something else, but Anders cut him off. "We can talk about this later, like when we don't have an enraged lust demon to kill" he explained hearing footsteps. "Lust demon? Is that what it was?" Aliea asked.

"I believe you are talking about me" Depravity said with her sultry demonic voice causing everyone to spin around. "Justice I said to take care of this, and what's with the other, oh it's you." Depravity sauntered further in the room looking unimpressed. "Justice, if you want to try and undo some of this damage you could start by helping us defeat her" Anders told Justice anger still thick and heavy in his voice. Justice nodded and walked in front of the two lovers putting himself between them and the demon. Depravity let out an earth shattering cackle as she threw a fire ball at the group. Justice countered with an ice spell that froze the fireball in mid air.

Depravity secretly panicked as her only true talents would only work if she could manipulate people by their most base desires. In this situation there was little her tempting words would do. She furrowed her brows and tried to see if she could work Justice back onto her side. "Justice, why are you turning on me, didn't I give you all you wanted?" she asked sweetly. His response was a burning sting in her leg, a lighting spell. He wasn't going to make this easy. "Oh come on Justice, Aliea was yours!" she prompted. "Justice stared back at her sending another bolt her way. "NO" he yelled. "But she was, don't you remember?" Depravity teased spinning out of the way of Aliea's fireball. "I remember and I wish I could forget all of these tainted memories" he cried out throwing another magical burst at the demon. "But you heard her say she loves you" Depravity called back. "At what cost Depravity? She'll never look at me without hatred again" he shouted back.

Aliea threw a look at Justice and caught the desperation on his face. When she broke his heart she only meant to break the spell, but had she gone too far? Depravity volleyed a fireball at her and she had to twist out of the way to avoid its burn. The possibility of burning flesh filled her with dread and she froze. Anders sent a cone of cold at the demon and ran to Aliea's side reassuring her. Justice used this distraction to set a fireball head on at Depravity. Flesh burning and melting the demon fell to the floor.

Since Depravity had taken the full power of the fireball she was weakened greatly as she fell to the ground. As Depravity tried to stand Justice rushed to her to fight her face to face. Aliea and Anders stayed still allowing him a wide berth. Conjuring a blade Justice rammed it into Depravity's heart. Her ancient body turned to dust and scattered in the room as the fade realm started to come apart. Walls shaking and floor quaking the fade realm was falling apart at the seams without Depravity's magic to hold it open. "Out now" Justice ordered them before fading away. Aliea grabbed Anders' hand before they both came out of the fade together.

A/N: It's over. The fic I've had in my head since my first play through is over. I don't know how to feel. I've never even finished a fic before!

Anders and Aliea lay nestled together on the bed, hands intertwined. The chain of the locket looped around their fingers. Aliea sighed contentedly for the moment before one realizes what is going on with the world, that just woken peaceful bliss. She looked down at the be-cursed jewelery. Aliea clenched her hand on it in anger and it crumbled into dust. With Depravity no longer alive to maintain her magic the locket became what it once was, a very very old piece of silver. Anders brought their hands to his face and blew the remnants of the demon Depravity and her locket away. It was over.

Aliea surveyed the room in his post-Justice-Depravity state. Blood and burn marks marred the sheets as they had Aliea herself. "I think I need a bath" she said aloud and climbed off the bed with Anders following. She called for Orana to bring fresh sheets as she grabbed Anders and hauled him into the wash room with her. They enjoyed a warm bath snuggled together, but neither quite ready to talk about the events that they had jsut gone through. Finally Aliea broke the silence asking "Is Justice...alright?" she said concerned. "Anders smiled at his love, always worrying for other and not herself. "He's very very quiet, which is odd, but he's as all right as one who had just been possessed could be I suppose. He's going to give us some time alone I think, he's not even listening right now" he explained. Tension broken were able to relax. They talked about everything and nothing so long they had to reheat the water twice. Eventually they came to an understanding about what they needed to do about their glowing blue eyed friend.

Aliea slipped on her usual night robes and strode back into the bedroom. Orana being the wonderful and attentive servant had already changed the sheets, pillowcases, and even tidied the room. It was late and she was tired so she crawled into bed dragging Anders behind her unwilling to be more than a step apart from him for now. He wrapped his arms around her in bed and kissed the back of her neck lovingly. She moaned contendly and his kisses began to turn into light bites. She arched back into him and goaded him into bringing his hands to her waist and gently turning her over for a tender kiss. She felt his erection on her thigh as he gently probed her mouth with his tongue, giving her the kind of kiss that always took her breath away.

Tears of joy sprung to her face as she looked back into non-blue glowing eyes. "Oh Anders" she sighed before pulling him into another kiss of her own. Playfully Anders rolled over onto her covering her neck with kisses. Nibbling on her chin he whispered "Aliea I missed this." "Not as much as me" she retorted with a tinge of sadness. "Do you want me to stop? I mean...I understand" he explained. Aliea gave him a smile full of hope saying "never stop, after all of this I think I need to feel normal." With a slow thrust he entered her causing Aliea to give a quick intake of breath. He froze for a moment worried he must of hurt her. With a laugh she grasped his buttocks and pulled him in more. He smirked and returned to suckling her neck as he slowly thrust into her.

They made love slow and luxuriously, Anders determined to make up for every day he missed with her with an orgasm and he almost succeeded, but even so they both were more than sated with the results. Sweaty and out of breath they gazed at one another through passionate eyes. "We're going to be okay then?" Anders asked. "Of course we will" Aliea responded shaking her head "there was never a doubt." "Goodnight, love" he said before kissing her softly on the lips. "Goodnight Anders" she replied kissing him as well. "Justice?" she said waiting for the flicker of blue to appear in Anders' eyes. He stared at her apprehensively with a mixture of fear and shame. "Goodnight Justice" she said kissing him goodnight as well.

The End


End file.
